Unforgotten Feathers
by KarakuRoku
Summary: She was only a distant dream. But in the end, he's still too attached to let her go and just forget her like the nonexistent wind. Nyx Angel's 100 Words from the Nonexistent Heart challenge. [JoshuaXion]
1. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWEWY or KH. This challenge belongs to Nyx Angel.**

**Pairing: JoshXion**

**Wow. Another challenge. I think I'm obsessed. No wait, I am. Addicted to the point of no return. owo And yes, JoshXion! Because this challenge gave me a good excuse to use em! :'D As a good friend of mine said, "FOR CRACK BITCHES. FOR CRACK. That's why." (You know who you are.) CRACK COUPLEs FTW! 8D**

**So, just to explain a little, this takes place in DDD. I'd say more, concerning the subject of why this is a crossover, but I'd be giving spoilers so... just keep reading to find out? =w=;;**

**Enough ranting. Enjoy the first chappie! And tell me your opinions about this couple? ;P**

* * *

**Unforgotten Feathers**

**Rescue**

All of these were simply unnecessary dreams.

From the very start, Joshua knew that this place was all illusion. This? A sleeping world? Technically, he couldn't care less. The only reason he and the others were there was because their existences were fading fast... and he ended up having to try making them whole again. But that didn't matter. As long as he could get away from all those Reapers for a little while, then it would be fine. No problem for him at all. He wouldn't care.

The pale-haired Composer walked along the silent streets of Traverse Town, hands tucked comfortably in his pockets. It was quiet, much to his relief, and thought that this was a good opportunity to actually observe the place. Beat was a handful, and for once he was glad that he never made friends with that outgoing kid.

_'It's actually peaceful for once,'_ was what he wanted to think. But before he could do so, Dream Eaters had appeared. He knew that they wouldn't attack him, but still, they were pretty annoying now.

Before he could just simply move aside, a battle cry was heard, and one Dream Eater had disappeared. Slightly surprised, he looked behind himself and saw a hooded figure rushing towards the scene with a key-like sword in hand.

"Stay back!" the person had yelled, and Joshua did so willingly as the figure charged toward the colorful opponents. He had to hold back a giggle though. This was presumably a fail rescue if it were up to him since Dream Eaters don't even hit him. In fact, he would've left already if it weren't for one question:

How did this newcomer find this place?

* * *

**... You can't work much with 300 words can you? Oh well. owo**


	2. Grumpy

**Hi~**

**XIIIXV: Silver, I love you. You know that? ;u; VanNami eh? That couple needs more love, so you must! 8D 300 words is something pretty low for me. 500 is my preferred word limit. *twitches* I had to use it. At least once. I love that line so much. I swear. xD YES, FOR THE GLORIOUS CRACK. XD**

**EDIT: Chapter was revised on 3-5-2013**

* * *

**Unforgotten Feathers**

**Grumpy**

Xion panted as the remaining Dream Eaters fled, wiping away beads of sweat from her forehead before willing her Keyblade away. She sighed contentedly as she stood up straight. She may have next to no idea as to why she was in this odd place (the last thing she remembered was roaming around Sora's Heart), but at least she knew her skills weren't rusty.

Just as she's about to leave, the sound of claps reach her ear. She turned around and found herself looking at the stranger she saved.

"Bravo. I didn't think someone like you could take them with a dingy key like that." He snickered, making Xion blink. "And what would your name happen to be?"

"Xion…" The ravenette paused, realizing that he just insulted her. "You know, you could thank me for fending them off." Xion gave him an expectant look, but the the boy's smirk only grew wider.

"Hmm, no thanks. I could have taken them out myself, but you came along." He sighed and brushed a few of his pale locks away from his eyes. "At least my hands aren't dirty, and I'm grateful for that."

'_The nerve of this guy!'_ Xion thought angrily and turned around before starting to walk off. She certainly wasn't going to hang with this guy.

"Grumpy one we have here, hm?" Joshua questioned coolly, his signature smirk planted firmly on his face. "I know you'll come back to me. There's so much you want to know, don't you?"

Well, he was right about that… like how did she end up here?

Before she could ask, she turned around only to find him gone.

'_I swear if I'm getting trolled…'_ A glare was now on Xion's face. She was going to find this guy even if it took her all day.


	3. Night

**Unforgotten Feathers**

**Night**

Joshua couldn't tell if it was always night time in this realm, or if the sky just happened to be dark.

As he sat comfortably up a high point in this town, the pale-haired boy continued to switch his stare from the darkness above to the bars on his phone that indicated there was no signal at all. Seeing that neither one was going to change any time soon, he sighed and kept his cell back in his pocket. Oh well. Uzuki and Kariya would be fine. And if anything unnecessary occured, Sanae would take care of it.

'_So,'_ Joshua thought as he leaned back to stare up at the sky. _'her name was Xion...'_

Joshua couldn't ignore his interest for the girl who appeared out of nowhere. He made sure that this world had no inhabitants. It was a sleeping world, locked from almost any kind of access. So how did she arrive here?

While the girl was battling those little Dream Eaters earlier, he had tried scanning her mind for answers. As a Composer, he would be able to scan anyone really. If he was in the RG, then he would still be able to do so.

Keyword: _tried._

Oddly enough, he wasn't able to scan her thoughts.

So what did that make her?

Joshua hummed quietly, his wonder over the ravenette growing with each passing moment. He had a good guess, but he'd make sure to confirm it soon. He did not like to have lack of knowledge over anything he was curious about.

"... I found you!"

Averting his gaze from the night sky, Joshua's smirk found its way back to his face as he looked down below, his gaze resting on a familiar hooded figure.

_'Ah, just in time.'_

* * *

**And the fate of how this chapter was written... was decided by a random number generator.**

**= =;;**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. I had to revise a few things in the last chapter since it was sort of... poorly planned. Guuh, I hate being dysfunctional. But the main point is that you guys should reread the last chapter in case of any confusion - -;;**

**XIIIXV: And this chapter came out three months late... nah, no apologizing needed. I should be the one sayin sorry, orz. But n'aww, I bet lots of people love ya Silver! I'd give ya a good glomp if I met you XD**

**Fille de Reves: I know how that feels. I mean crack is soooo good XD I've been waiting for a story with JoshXion too, but I never found one! So I guess I made one myself. Sorry if I'll disappoint. I'm not at all the best writer at all ^^; I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you so much :'D**


	4. Understand

**Understand**

"Well hello there dear," Joshua casually greeted the cloaked figure with a smirk. "What brings you to me, hm?"

"You know _why_!" Xion exclaimed as her head tilted up to look at him. From where he was, Joshua could see a pair blue orbs glaring at him beneath her hood. "I want answers. Why am I here? I'm... I'm supposed to be..."

"An _outsider_, yes I know. Rather odd to see someone in this... _realm_, more or less." Joshua's curiosity may have been getting to him, but he was able to keep it in check. As he very well knew, curiosity killed the cat. He was not taking any risks… _yet_. "But then... Why should I tell you? What would I gain?"

Xion gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to pull out her Keyblade and smack him right in the face, but then decided to stay calm and just be truthful if she wanted to get answers. "I can't give you anything in return. I... want to understand. I don't belong anywhere for that matter, and I find no reason why I'm here."

Although Xion's voice was clear, her body's slight tremble betrayed her emotions, which Joshua noticed easily. Despite Xion's strong will, the Composer found her easy to read. "Then answer me one last question," Joshua stated with a carefree smile, and Xion glared.

The hooded figure shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, no more questions from you, I should be the one asking-"

"_Quiet._" Surprised from the strong tone that his voice took on, Xion hesitantly looked up to see violet eyes staring at her intensely.

Xion froze, and suddenly felt very nervous. What was this overpowering feeling..? "Let me do the asking… and answer me..." He leaned in, his expression suspicious.

"_What are you, Xion?_"

* * *

**300 WORDS, EXACTLY**

**I wanted to add a little more content, but this was what I could manage... Dx But anyway, I think the next update for this will be quick, I just have to make sure I type up the next chapters of my challenges and story quick = =;**

**Inmate XIV: Gah, it's always hard to update for me. I probably have ADHD issues so when I'm working on one thing, I get an urge to switch to another story Dx Of course Xion comes again. Random pop ups FTW~~ *shot* Well, your chapters still come out great, so there's not much of a problem for you xD By the way Silver, thanks for writing JoshXion in one of your challenges! :'D**

**OmegaStarShooter14: I like hugs... feel free to hug then 8D Wow I thought I'd be the only one fangirling about this couple, so when Silver did JoshXion in her challenge, I was happy to see people liked it. :'D I should go thank her than u**

**william and jack and jake: Hehe, thanks for all the reviews! :3**


End file.
